


(Out of These) Wet Clothes

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Nudity, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Colonial Day<br/>Prompt: Kara/Helo/Laura - they flee a rained out Colonial Day celebration on the lake and sneak into a seemingly empty summer cabin to enjoy a different sort of fireworks. But the cabin's owner returns home. (laura_mayfair)</p><p>It's not quite a threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Out of These) Wet Clothes

"I knew I shouldn't have let you pick the direction, Helo!" Kara grumbled. 

Helo gave her a look and she shrugged and kept walking. "Hey, look, there's a cabin! We can dry off, warm up, and figure out where we are."

"Kara, we can't just break into someone's lake house."

"Gods, Helo, it's not like we're going to demolish the place." She dug in her pocket and pulled out a wet twenty. "We'll leave this by the front door. That make you happy?"

He turned his head away, but said, "Fine."

Kara examined the back door for a moment, then tried the knob. "Look, Helo, it's open. If that's not a message from the gods, I don't know what is."

For all his protests, Helo stripped down as fast as she did, and shoved their clothes into a dryer while she found towels. They wrapped the towels around themselves and scrounged through the fridge.

"Frak, Helo. Chicken! It's not barbecue, but since the fire was rained out, it's close enough. And blueberries!"

Helo's stomach rumbled and he looked sheepish. Kara pulled out a couple of plates and they ate standing at the kitchen counter. When they were finished, Helo rinsed the dishes while Kara checked on their clothes.

She called out, "Not dry yet, Helo, but come check out the living room."

@#*&*#@

When Laura opened her back door, she immediately noticed the dishes drying beside the sink, and stood for a moment, dripping onto the floor, pondering calling the police. It seemed unlikely someone would break in just to steal something, then eat and wash their own dishes. In the couple of seconds it took her to process that, she realized the dryer was running. Gods, she needed to get out of her own wet clothes.

As she walked out of the kitchen, already assuming someone had gotten caught in the unseasonal and torrential downpour she herself had gone for a walk in, she was sidetracked by the sounds of kissing coming from the living room. She peeked around the corner. A blonde in one of her towels was sitting on the back of her couch. In front of her was a tall man, well-muscled, she noted to herself, with one of her towels around his waist.

The blonde was aggressive, pulling the man _or maybe I should say boy_ in for another kiss, while he resisted.

"C'mon, Kara. We should check our clothes. We can't be caught frakking on someone's couch when they come home. What if they have kids?"

A perfectly valid question, thought Laura.

The blonde, Kara, looked around a bit. "This isn't a family place, Helo. Well, not a family with little kids, anyway."

Hele snorted. "So it's okay to get caught frakking in someone else's house, as long as it's teenagers instead of little kids? You're warped, Kara."

Kara grinned up at Helo. "Yep. One of the things you love about me." She slid off the back of the couch, pushing Helo back just a little bit. She dropped to her knees, pulling his towel off, and Laura heard her voice, "Along with this..."

Helo groaned. "Dammit, Kara."

Kara wrapped one arm around Helo's hip, her blonde hair bobbing back and forth as Helo's breathing got ragged.

Laura stood back against the wall, listening instead of watching for a moment. When Helo's groans got louder, she stepped around the corner, openly watching. 

When Laura thought about it later, she wasn't sure what she'd intended, but when she cleared her throat, Helo shoved his cock hard into Kara's mouth, saying, "Oh, frak, Kara!" his fingers gripping her hair.

Kara took it like a champ, both hands pressing divots into Helo's ass, then moving upward to settle just below his waist. Helo leaned forward, putting his hands on the back of the couch, and hung his head.

Kara looked around his hip, licked her lips, and grinned at Laura. "You want in, or you just wanna watch?"

Laura blushed, but held herself together. "Right now what I'd like is to get out of my wet clothes."

Kara tipped back her head, flicked her tongue at Helo's softening cock, snickered, and said, "A woman after my own heart."

Laura mmmed and walked toward her bedroom as calmly as she could, mind racing. There were possibilities here. They'd broken into her cabin, after all. What would they do to avoid getting reported to the police? She shivered at the idea of those two young bodies trying to stay in her good graces. Did she have it in her to find out?


End file.
